


You'll Enjoy This, Data, I Promise.

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to satisfy your curiosity about Data, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Enjoy This, Data, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmoontribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmoontribe/gifts).



> Y/N = your name

    When you first meet Data, you are fascinated by him. As you become closer to him, your innocent fascination progressively becomes something more. You begin having darker and more sexual thoughts about Data, thoughts such as, _I wonder if he'd ever let go of his modesty program,_ and, _Would he respond to drugs the way humans do?_ At first, you are slightly alarmed by your thoughts, but as time goes on, you care less and less.

     Finally, after two years of serving with Data and a few months of these thoughts, your curiosity gets the best of you. You come up with a simple plan: get Data into your quarters and proposition him. If he accepts, you'll have sex. If he declines, you'll drug him and then have sex. Either way, you plan on having your curiosity satisfied.

* * *

* * *

     When Data walks into Engineering to assist Geordi with something, you ask him if he'd like to join you in Ten Forward later on. He accepts your offer, and he and Geordi leave Engineering together. You smile mischievously as you watch Data leave.

     When your shift ends, you go back to your quarters to change into the dress you picked out for the occasion. It's black, and it goes down to the middle of your thighs. The bodice and sleeves are made of black lace. The lace is sheer enough for the outline of your black bra to be visible, but not for everything to be showing. You slip the packet of acid into your bra, slip into black heels, and check yourself out in the mirror. You look gorgeous, and you're sure it'll be impossible for Data to turn you down. You smile at your reflection and leave your quarters.

     Everyone's eyes are on you when you walk into Ten Forward, including Data's. You sit next to the android at the bar and order a glass of water. You look at Data, and he is unable to hide is surprise. "Hello, Y/N. You have altered your appearance." The bartender brings you your water. You take a sip and ask Data if he likes the way you look. "Yes. You look beautiful." You smile and thank Data.

     "So, Data," you begin. You place your hand on top of Data's. "May I ask you some personal questions?"

     "Of course, Y/N. You may ask me anything."

     "Good. You have a modesty program, correct?" Data nods. " Are you able to stop it?"

     "I am able to terminate any of my programming. Why do you ask?"

     "I'm just curious. Would you ever stop your modesty program?"

     "If a situation required I do so, I suppose I would." You smile and take another sip of water.

     Twenty minutes later, you've asked Data all of your questions except one. "Data, would you like to come to my quarters?"

     "Yes, I would." You and Data stand up, and Data holds his arm out for you. You smile at him and take it, and you exit Ten Forward together. The Turbolift ride and short walk to your quarters is silent. When you enter your quarters, you let go of Data's arm.

     "Make yourself comfortable." Data sits on your sofa. You take your heels off and sit next to him. "So," you say. You turn yourself to face Data and move closer. "Do you find me attractive, Data?"

     "Yes, I do."

     "Good. I think you;re quite attractive as well." You run your index finger down the center of Data's chest. He watched you with a look of confusion on his face. Your hand stops at Data's thigh and stays there.

     "Y/N, are you flirting with me?" You lick your lips and nod.

     "Yes, I am." You smile seductively and move even closer to the android. You're so close that your knee touches his. "What should we do about that?"

     "Are you propositioning me now?" You nod again. Data looks down at your hand, and you can tell he's considering your offer. "Y/N, I consider you a good friend, and I would not want to jeopardize our friendship by engaging in sexual acts with you."

     "Our friendship would not change if we had sex," You tell him. Data shakes his head.

     "When I had sex with Tasha Yar -"

     "I am not Tasha, Data. We can still be just friends after having sex."

     "I do not want to take the risk. I am sorry, Y/N." You smile darkly; part of you was secretly hoping Data would turn you down.

     "That's alright, Data, I understand. Would you like a glass of champagne?"

     "Yes, please. I am glad you understand, Y/N." You go to the replicator and ask the computer for two glasses of champagne. As the glasses materialize, you pull the packet of acid from your bra and open it. You quickly pour the contents into one of the glasses and pick them up. You go back to Data and hand him the laced glass. "To our friendship." You repeat the phrase and clink your glass against Data's. You both take a sip of the sweet, bubbly, liquid. Data, of course, instantly realizes that there's something amiss. "Gamma hydroxy -" Data stops talking and sets his glass on the table. "Y/N, what -" You press your finger against Data's lips and climb into his lap.

     "You talk too much sometimes, baby." You press your lips against Data's. He kisses you back, but he struggles weakly and attempts to push you away. He's weak in his current state, so you have no problem holding him there. "Relax, Data. You'll enjoy this if you just relax."

     "Y/N, please," Data begs. "If you stop now, I will not tell the Captain about what you have done." You laugh and shake your head.

     "You aren't telling anyone. Once we're done, I am going to access your memory banks and edit this memory. I'll make it seem like you consented to and enjoyed the experience." Data frowns and opens his mouth to say something. "Ah, don't say anything. I'm sorry it had to come to this. If you had just said yes, I wouldn't have had to drug you. Anyway, enough talking. Let's go to the bedroom." You get off of Data and stand up. Data tries twice to stand up, but he falls back each time. You help him up and walk to the bedroom. You help Data undress and sit him on the bed. You make a show of stripping out of your clothes, hoping that it will help turn Data on. When you look down, you can see that it worked. You smirk and tell Data to lie down.

     "What if I do not want to?" he asks defiantly. You're taken aback by the sudden change in Data's demeanor, but you remember that mood changes are a side affect of the acid you drugged Data with.

     "I'll punish you. I can be about as rough as I want with you without hurting you." Data rolls his eyes and lies down. You climb on top of him, and before you can do anything else, he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his face. He sucks your clit into his mouth as hard as he can, causing you to yelp. You can feel Data smirk against you as he sucks, which is you think is a bit odd. Data twirls his tongue around your clit and pushes his tongue inside you. He licks around, purposely avoiding your clit. You thread your fingers through his immaculate hair and pull gently, mussing it. Data stops, and you sit back on his chest.

     "Is there a problem?" he asks.

     "Yes, you're not going anywhere near my clit. You should know how to do this, Data." Data chuckles.

     "I do not know what you are talking about," he lies. You roll your eyes and tell him to make you come. You try to move back to where you were. Data holds you where you are; he's regained a bit of his strength. "What if I don't?" His defiance is still unusual, but you think you might like it.

     "I told you, I'll punish you. Put me down and do what I told you to." Finally, Data listens to you without retorting. It only takes a few more minutes for you to reach your orgasm. When you're finished, you get off of Data and sit next to him. "Masturbate for me," you instruct. Data sits up and spits in his hand. He spreads the biofluid on his hard cock and slowly strokes himself. He sighs quietly and throws his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing when he moans. He tilts his head forward and watched his hand. You tell him to speed up, but he continues at the same relaxed pace. You frown and tell him to stop. He smirks at you.

     "I thought you wanted me to masturbate for you? I was going slowly so you could see better."

     "I told you to go faster. I expect you to listen when I tell you to do something. If you defy me again, I'll spank you," you threaten. Data frowns.

     "Y/N, please stop. I told you that I do not want this." If Data could cry, you're sure he would be doing so by now. You shake your head at the android and tell him to do what you told him to. He nods and puts his hand back on his dick. You watch him closely, drinking in the sight before you: Data strokes himself faster now, his breath hitching whenever his fingers move over the head. His eyes are closed, and his mouth is open a bit. His breaths come in sharp, short little gasps, and he whimpers every now and then. All in all, it's a beautiful sight. "Y/N, I am about to - ah! - ejaculate," Data says. You tell him to let go of his modesty program. "F - fuck, please let me come. I'll do anything you want if you let me come, Y/N."

     "Good job, Data," you praise. You gently stroke Data's hair. "You may come now." Data gasps loudly, and golden spunk shoots out of his cock onto his chest. When he's finished, you run your finger through one of te ribbons of sperm and taste it. "You taste like honey. Why am I not surprised?" You get up and get a towel from the bathroom. You go back to Data and clean him up.

     "Are you still going to have sex with me?"

     "No, not right now. The acid is going to start wearing off soon. Now, let's go to your lab so I can edit your memories." You and Data get dressed and head off to Data's lab.


End file.
